Poker Night
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: By the end of the night Luxord was cursing himself for ever inviting Namine to join their poker game.


"Alright, lads, the game is poker. I'm sure you all know how to play by now." Luxord's keen eyes scanned around the poker table at the other three players as he shuffled the cards from one hand to the other. "I'll deal, of course." Sitting diagonally from him, Xaldin huffed indignantly.

"Of course _you_ would deal. You probably have a few aces stashed under the table, don't you?"

"As if, Xaldin." Xigbar snorted, seated between the Whirlwind Lancer and the Gambler of Fate. He folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. "You know as well as I do Luxord doesn't need to cheat 'cause you suck at poker, dude."

Xaldin narrowed his eyes and began to snap a respone when a whining sigh alerted the four poker players to the fact they were being watched. Their heads turned to see Zexion, Demyx and Roxas all sulking childishlyin the doorway to Luxord's room.

"Yo, little dudes! What brings you here?"

"We wanna play too." Roxas frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

Zexion nodded in agreement. "Whenever you all play poker, you're always excluding us. It's not fair in the slightest."

Luxord smiled at the three, chuckling. "Ohh, we'd love to let you three join us but-"

"If we let you guys play Axel, Lexaeus and Vexen would scorch, bury and/or ice us in our sleep." Xigbar finished with a shrug. He grinned, tilting his head at the younger Nobodies. "Besides, we don't wanna scar you three little dudes for life just yet."

"But you're letting Namine play!" Demyx whined, stamping his foot childishly. Indeed, the fourth player in the game was the young White Witch, sitting daintily at the end of the table across from Luxord. She turned around and smiled apologetically to the three.

"I'm sorry, guys. But they invited me."

"But why you and not us?" Zexion asked suspiciously. Something didn't smell right and he was sure it wasn't just Xigbar.

Xigbar shrugged off Zexion's question, laughing. "We needed a fourth and she was available." It was Xaldin who spoke up next, rising from the table and walking over to the three younger Nobodies.

"If all of you go and find something else to do, I'll let you all help me bake muffins later. How does that sound?" After a few seconds of hesitent pouting (the pouting was mostly from Demyx) but they reluctantly agreed and left with the knowledge that Xaldin's muffins were good enough to miss out on their fun.

"Now," Luxord grinned and began passing out cards. "Where were we?"

"Yo, Brit," Xigbar leaned toward him, keeping his voice low. "Why're we really letting Namine play?"

The gambler grinned, leaning close to the Sharpshooter's ear and whispering, "Xaigbar, who is wearing the least amount of clothing at this table?"

"Namine..."

"And who has the least experience with poker?"

"Nami-...ohhh..." Xigbar grinned suddenly, pulling away from Luxord. "I see now..."

Number X nodded and grinned, picking up his cards. "Now, everyone place an item of clothing on the table. The game is Strip Poker."

A half hour later, Luxord was cursing himself for ever inviting Namine to play. The blond girl was the only one to only lose one piece of clothing throughout the game. That piece of clothing was the blue sandel she'd put up as her opening bet.

"Well, well, it looks like I won again." She said happily, laying out her cards for the others to see. The three men grumbled as Namine recieved more of their clothing. Xaldin had been worn down to his boxers and socks. The rest of his exposed body seemed to prove why Larxene always howled whenever they were alone togetherin her room. Xigbar had faired only slightly better. His underwear, a sock and a gray undershirt managed to covered most of his scarred form. Ironically, Luxord had lost everything. The Gambler of Fate had been reduced to creating a togo out of his own bed sheets to hide his nudity from Namine's virgin eyes.

Xaldin's brows knitted together as he stared at his new cards, thinking. "You know...I get the strangest feeling we're forgetting something..."

Xigbar snorted, frowning at his hand. "Pfft, like what?" As if on cue, the door to Luxord's room burst open, filling the room with flashed of lightning and the sickening smell of flowers.

"Heya, bitches! Marluxia and I just got back from Agrabah and we've got plenty of bargains for you all to model- what the HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE, XALDIN?!"

"Well, well,what do we have going on in here?"

The three men blanched in unison, exchanging horrified looks for they knew how difficult it would be to explain the new silk scarves and other outfits they'd be forced by Twleve and Eleven to wear to Xemnas.

* * *

This was a completely random inspiration I had a week or two ago and I had to write this. lD Poor Luxord, getting pwned by a tiny blond girl, haha.

**Disclaimer:_ I own no characters depicted in this story._**


End file.
